Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-13+4(6r+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -13 + {4(}\gray{6r+2}{)} $ $ -13 + {24r+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 24r {-13 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 24r {-5}$ The simplified expression is $24r-5$